


Mistaken

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Poor Richard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being a twin is hard.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jimmybean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmybean/gifts).



> This is probably gonna be super short. Written late at night, oops.

Being Richard Brook had really never been easy. Growing up had been hard, especially as Jim Moriarty's little brother. And Jim being sort-of a psychopath and that had its drawbacks. Lots of them.

For one thing, Jim was... well, kind-of controlling. Not kind-of. He just was. It was almost like he didn't know he was doing it. It had never seemed wrong to Richard when they were children, and it didn't seem wrong now-- so what if Jim was controlling? He was just being protective.

And perhaps it sometimes felt that Jim mocked Richard, but it wasn't Richard's fault, right? He couldn't help that he stuttered. He was, well, born that way. And Jim only got fed up with him when he had a headache or if he had been working late.

But more recently.. well, it was only to be expected. After all, Jim was becoming a notorious criminal. And Richard was proud of Jim for getting so far, as far he had gotten-- but if Sherlock Holmes came after him one more time, Richard was going to scream. Sure, he and Jim looked similar, but not that similar. It was getting more and more annoying, getting mistaken for his criminal of a brother. He decided to talk to Jim about it.

"Jimmy, w-we need to.. we need to t-talk."

He was so tired of his stutter. But he couldn't just get rid of it. Besides, it was one of the few things that made him different from Jim. Jim's used to it though, and its better on some days than others. Or maybe Jim is just more tolerant.

"Hmm? What is it, Richie?"

Richard exhales slowly, contemplating his choice of words-- if he wasn't careful, he'd get into trouble with Jim, and that was never fun. But... how does one tell one's brother, 'I'm tired of being chased around London by your nemesis'? Well, hopefully it doesn't go over too badly.

"I-I'm tired of being ch-chased around by S-Sherlock.."

Richard ends up sounding more scared than he really is. Hopefully Jim will still take him seriously. Judging by the look on his face, he might. He stays silent for a long time, a time long enough to where Richie gets uncomfortable-- what if Jim is mad?

"Sherlock chases you?"

As as if he didn't know.

"Y-yes. And I-I want it to s-stop."

Jim nods, as if approving of his twin's sudden assertiveness. Richard is a bit pleased with himself-- he likes making Jim proud. "

Alright, I'll see what I can do."

And like that, the conversation is over.


End file.
